


Desperate for it

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Age, BDSM, Betting, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Desperation, Desperation Play, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutually Underage Sex, Power Play, Relationship Negotiation, Teasing, Underage - Minor/Minor, Watersports, ambiguously underage sex, attempted desperation play, but the good kind of overwhelmed crying, characters are anywhere between 13 and 19, degradation kink, mutual underage sex, overwhelmed crying, ulterior motive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: He wanted it so bad, so much, that he was willing to be caught, here, by his best friend, to get what he wanted, what he desired. Getting caught wasn't on the agenda, but the chance of it, well... that only made things more exciting.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Broooo, wanna go Jet-skiing?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Dick Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327514) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect), [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> writing this was... interesting. It felt like liquifying my desires and using them as ink. So, uh, have fun with this, I guess?
> 
> Also, if you have any other tags you think I should have on this work, please tell me!

He’s pushing it, a little, doing this while on a trip, but at home he shares a room with his two brothers, while here… here he only has his friend, the one person he is sharing this hotel room with, to worry about. And right now Tommy’s out, having left just a bit ago to swim in the hotel pool until it closed.

He reaches over to his water bottle and takes another gulp of the clear, cool, fluid. Refreshing and almost icy, it’s a welcome sensation when his whole body feels on fire with his desires, his interests. He’s been drinking, but hasn’t gone pee, all day and it’s making him ache in more ways than one.

He doesn’t touch himself though, he isn’t letting himself. Giving himself restrictions like this is… fun. He wishes that someone else is the one issuing them, but unfortunately, he doesn’t have anyone. So he forces himself to just leave his hands on his hips, either side of his crotch, not daring to touch. It makes him twitch, throb, with desire.

The lock on the door clicks, and then it squeaks as it is swung open. Elias feels his eyes go wide as he fumbles with his pants and his sheets to cover his previously on display raging erection and bulging bladder.

Tommy walks in, shirtless, wearing only his swim trunks and a pair of sandals. He takes one look at Elias and blinks once, twice, at his weird pose with his knees raised under the blankets, before shaking it off.

“Turns out someone dumped like, paint in the pool as a prank,” Tommy says smoothly, not even sounding disappointed. “So it’s closed.”

“Oh,” Elias mumbles. “That’s… too bad.” He can feel himself blushing, face red and hot.

He needs to pee, really badly now, and it is doing  _ things _ to him. Mostly though, it is making him squirm.

Tommy’s eyes flick up and down Elias’ body, at the lack of tells for any obvious activity, and makes a confused face.

“Did you do  _ anything _ in the ten minutes I was gone?”

Elias feels his blush deepen as his cock twitches under the blankets. “Y-y-yeah, of course!”

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

Elias wants to scream. There is no way,  _ no way _ .

“I don’t have to tell you!” he squeaks. He doesn’t want to tell anyone, but especially not Tommy.

His bladder throbs again, making him squirm more. It’s embarrassing, especially the reason why he is so full. His blush gets deeper.

Tommy’s eyes flick over him again, and he seems to get a look in his eye, some kind of understanding, that sparkles. He smiles.

“Are you okay?” he asks genuinely, though with his smile in place. “You look like you gotta pee.”

Elias’ pulse rockets. He… no. Tommy can’t have done that on purpose. No way no way no way. Still, Elias’ dick twitches, the implied judgement, or the implied understanding, making him harder. It is… humiliating.

“I… uh, yeah, I… kinda d-do…. Have to pee,” Elias mumbles, feeling the truth flow out of his mouth like syrup. Lying would have only been more humiliating, if he were to be found out.

Tommy looks right at him with his sparkling green eyes. “You should go then, bathroom’s right there.”

Elias doesn’t move, can’t move, not when getting up would involve having to finish putting his pants back on, getting judged for having  _ masturbated _ in their shared room, for having the hardest boner because of his best friend.

The room is silent. Tommy just keeps looking at him, eyes sparkling as his smile widens. Elias’ can feel his blush covering his whole face.

“You gonna go, buddy?” Tommy asks.

Elias shakes his head before looking down at his lap. It feels better than looking at Tommy.

Tommy takes a step towards him. “Why aren’t you gonna go pee, Eli? Nothing’s stopping you,” he says calmly, as if this is a normal conversation, when it is anything but.

Elias just shakes his head again. He can’t answer, won’t answer, but the humiliation, the burning in his blood, is just getting stronger. His cock  _ aches _ . He’s sure that he would probably allow Tommy to throw his blankets off to see his dick, the bulge of his bladder, just for the embarrassment he would get from it.

Tommy stands beside him, leaning over slightly. This close, it’s clear that he, too, is blushing, but nowhere near as much as Elias is.

“I can stop, if you want,” he whispers. “You just look so… cute, when you blush.”

That is… too kind, really. But also embarrassing as fuck. Tommy knows, he _knows_ at least part of what Elias is trying to keep secret. There is no hiding from Tommy anymore.  
Elias clenches his eyes shut and lowers his knees, letting the bulge of his erection show through the blanket.

“Please don’t,” he whispers back.

Tommy’s eyes widen. “Oh wow. Is that why you can’t go pee? Because you’re too hard?”

Elias nods, ashamed.

“I bet you twenty bucks you can’t pee while you’re that hard.”

Elias whips his gaze over to lock eyes with his friend. “Dude, what, no! I don’t want you to watch me pee!” he nearly shouts, despite desperately wanting to feel the shame of just that.

Tommy narrows his eyes, smile thinning to something a little skeevier.

“Forty bucks.”

Elias stares. He… no one can say no to forty bucks.

He shuffles his feet a bit, fingers gripping weakly at the blanket on his bed, before thinking ‘ _ screw it _ ’ and just flinging the obtrusive fabric away, his still open pants now visible. Without a word he then gets up and awkwardly waddle-walks to the bathroom, Tommy a physical presence behind him that inspires only shame and humiliation and boners.

The fact that Tommy is shirtless, smooth chest on display, is a little distracting, but… not much can be done about that.

Walking into the bathroom, though, brings about a realization as Elias literally stops in place. With his boner so strongly aching, he isn’t going to be able to pee into the toilet, not easily.

An arm wraps around his body, a warm hand laying over his bulging bladder.

“You can pee in the shower. If you get your stream all the way up to the showerhead, I’ll give you an extra fifteen,” Tommy whispers hotly in his ears.

Elias whimpers, feeling like the world is crumbling and reforming, the only thing constant being the aching of his dick. The shower is a great idea, wonderful even, but… 

“B-but I’ll pee all over myself…” he mumbles. “And… you’d have to be in there too… to make sure I didn’t cheat… or something.”

He’s too embarrassed to say it out loud, but he wants to get something more out of this encounter. And, he’s not entirely lying either. The shower is enclosed, walls of frosted glass instead of a traditional curtain.

A smile presses just behind his ear. “You can take your clothes off, I’m wearing swim trunks,  _ and _ we’d be in the shower anyway… we could just wash off.”

Elias feels overwhelmed but joyous tears build up in his eyes as he begins to tremble.

“I… C-c-can I pee on y-you…. On p-p-p-purpose?” he asks, shakily, desperately.

Nimble fingers grip his shirt and pull it over his head gently.

“If you want,” Tommy says before pressing a kiss to Elias’s burning cheeks. “You dirty boy.”

Elias’ cock twitches so hard it hurt.

“T-Tommy!” he gasps raggedly.

His friend chuckles and moves to pull down Elias’ pants and underwear. Elias lets him because he knows there is no stopping any of this now. And… it feels nice, that despite how embarrassed he is, how embarrassed Tommy knows he is making him, Tommy still wants to be kind to him.

With a smile and a naughty twinkle in his eye, once Elias is bereft of clothes, Tommy pulls him into the shower, standing under the showerhead, the goal of the bet.

“Pee now, dirty boy,” Tommy says with control and command in his voice. “That is… if you can.”

Elias whimpers. “Okay.”

So he tries. But… nothing comes out. His dick twitches, but, whether it was how hard he is, the pure embarrassment of the situation, or something else, he doesn’t pee.

So he tries again, and fails again, his overwhelmed tears the only fluid he releases.

“Are you having a little trouble, dirty boy?” Tommy coos, his expression slipping a little bit away from the previous joy.

Elias nods his head, eye closed as tears stream down his face.

“Do you wanna stop or do you want help?” Tommy asks, genuine and concerned.

Elias sucks in a gasp, ragged and only a little broken as his aching bladder refuses to release. “H-help… please.”

Tommy chuckles. “What a desperate dirty little boy you are, Lia,” he says, breaking out his childhood nickname for the other.

Tommy takes the one step it requires to be close enough to touch and wraps his hands over Elias’ hips, thumbs hovering over the distension caused by his overfull bladder.

“How badly do you wanna pee? How much do you want to see me covered in your piss?” he asks, instead of pressing down.

Elias sputters lightly, tears still flowing. He just nods rapidly, too afraid any words he says will be too jumbled to understand.

Tommy’s thumbs slide over the surface of his skin, still not pressing.

“Lia… you gotta reply when I ask you a question,” he says softly, but somehow still commanding. “I don’t wanna do the wrong thing, make you hurt.”

Elias gulps, the muscles of his body tense, holding in everything despite how much he wants to release. He’s so keyed up, embarrassment and joy and pleasure and pain filling up all the space in his brain, all of it centred on what Tommy is giving him.

“I wanna pee so badly, Tommy,” Elias pleads weakly, voice a little raspy from his crying. “I wanna pee on you, and then you to pee on me or in me or just  _ anything _ . God, Tommy, please, just touch me, make me pee and then fuck me, please, Tommy.”

Tommy smiles at him, pads of his thumbs dancing over his skin, tickling a little. “You are a  _ very _ dirty boy, Lia, do you want this from anyone?”

Elias shakes his head, tears spilling more, hot and wet over his cheeks. “No, no, Tommy, just you, just want you, want you to tease me, to make me feel good. Just you.”

By the end he’s whispering, emotions running too high.

Tommy leans in and kisses him, pressing down with his thumbs at the same time.

Elias explodes, piss rushing out of him and all over Tommy’s chest as Tommy tastes the inside of Elias’ mouth, the warm wet trade of spit so pleasantly calm, while the hiss of piss hot and fast, contrasting in a way that just makes him moan into Tommy’s mouth.

He cums a little, white flying from his cock, tears streaming from his face, as he sobs his pleasure and pain away. His knees buckle a little, but Tommy holds him upright, holds him steady.

Elias blinks at him, feeling warm and floppy, brain empty and silent, ready to sleep.

“Do… do I still get the forty bucks? Because I had you help?” he asks, dazed and a little loopy.

Tommy smiles at him. “No, but what you do get, I think, is something much better.”

Elias smiles. “Cool. That’s… really cool.”

He blinks a few times, thoughts moving sluggishly. “When will you fuck me?” he asks.

Strangely, Tommy blushes, though his smile doesn’t falter. “When you’re no longer on the verge of passing out, Eli, like goddamn.” he chuckles.

Elias smiles again. “Okay.”

Tommy turns the shower on and Elias lets himself be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit (march 23, 2020, 4am): corrected improper verb tense usage and added a few details to better explain both setting and character thinking


	2. Sweetie, you gotta ask first, to get what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some talking and some not-talking

Tommy has his hands in Elias’ hair, gently scrubbing and massaging the suds of shampoo into his scalp.

“So,” he says. “What  _ exactly _ about watersports does it for you? Are you just in it for the sensation? The desperation play? What?”

Elias feels himself blush, even as the movements of Tommy’s fingers on him brings him calm. His cock, somehow, gives a twitch as he parses through what he wants to say in his head.

“I, uh, It…” He trails off, hanging his head.

Tommy chuckles and tilts his head back into the spray of water slowly, letting Elais close his eyes in preparation.

“You’re very cute when you blush, Eli,” he says. “But I really would like an answer.”

Elias sighs and leans forward again, out of the water.

“I… I like the pressure of it,” he mumbles. “Just holding it is… it feels dangerous, almost. And… the feeling of letting go… it’s a release, a pleasure, that’s kinda unique.”

A kiss is pressed to the back of his head. “Anything else? Anything more you like, or don’t like?”

Elias takes a deep breath in, releasing it slowly.

“The smell… and the taste… I don’t like them that much” he whispers, feeling his face heat up more from the admission. It’s embarrassing to reveal just how much he’s done, how much thought he’s put into his kinks.

Arms wrap around his torso, pulling his back against Tommy’s chest. “Well, that’s understandable,” he replies. “They’re not the most appealing of sensations.”

Elias turns and buries himself further into Tommy’s embrace, the warm water of the shower cascading over them.

“But…. um….” he hides his face for a second, feeling his blush flow down to cover his chest. “The idea…. The concept, at least, of being peed on… and of…… drinking… urine… is kinda… arroussing, despite that.”

He goes back to hiding his face.

Tommy gives the top of his head a nuzzle, humming a single pleased tone. “Look at you, dirty boy, being all honest. How cute.”

Elias whimpers as his cock jerks, now standing tall.

Tommy reaches around a hand and grips it, gently stroking him.

“It’s really nice to know you like this,” he whispers as Elias whimpers from the contact. “Teasing you, embarrassing you, humiliating you… I’ve known for a long time it got you excited like this, when it was about the right thing. And, by gods, have I been waiting to just go all out, to tease you until you were putty in my hands, ready to burst.”

Tommy kisses his cheek, lips wet and cool against the heat Elias can feel in his face.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” he asks, tone teasing and almost cocky. “Do you wanna kiss me and hold my hand and be mushy and gay together? Or do you want us to be secret? You did say you only wanted this from me, so would we be doing this only when you need it, when you can’t hold it inside you anymore, when you just absolutely need someone else to hold you down and show you just how dirty you are?”

Elias feels his blush get hotter as his cock trembles in Tommy’s grasp. He can feel Tommy’s erection through the other’s swim trunks, where it’s pressed against his hip. It’s almost possessive with how hard it is.

Elias is hard too, so hard, and his pulse is rushing in his ears. He... he can barely think, pleasure and embarrassment coiled through him, preventing him from speaking.

He presses a kiss to Tommy’s chest before starting to suck a mark on his collarbone, slow and casual, as his friend’s touch continues to make him whimper.

Tommy chuckles. “Oh, you’re so cute. Do you not want to answer me? Think I’ll judge your answer?” he asks. “Or are you not sure what you want?”

Tommy leans in close to Elias’ ear. “I think I know what you want,” he whispers hotly. “And I think you do too.”

Elias whimpers, eyes closed tightly, as he shakes his head. He doesn’t want to say it, his feelings, they’re mushy and embarrassing.

Tommy chuckles. “You wanna be my boyfriend, don’t you?” he asks.

Elias clenches his eyes more, nuzzling his face more into Tommy’s chest.

Tommy presses another kiss to Elias’ burning face and speeds up his stroking.

“I think you do,” Tommy says. “I think you wanna be gay with me, go to see movies and makeout all the time and hold hands when we go to the mall.”

Elias moans as Tommy’s grip twists, doing something really really right and nudging him so close to the edge.

“Show me how much you wanna be my boyfriend, Lia,” Tommy demands. “Cum now, like a good little dirty boy, to show me how much you love me. Or, if you don’t love me, you’ll have to ask  _ very nicely _ .”

Elias whimpers, embarrassment stilling his thoughts, but his traitorous cock gives a twitch, overwhelmed from all the arousal spiking through him from Tommy’s words, and spills cum all over Tommy’s hand, spilling his love out for Tommy to see.

Tommy blinks down at him in wonder, awe and joy in his eyes as he lifts his cum covered hand from Elias’ dick.

“Oh, Lia,” he whispers almost reverently, “we are going to have so much fun together, aren’t we?”

Elias nods, face burning, before curling up against Tommy’s chest once more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my stories, you can come join my discord server! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
